Elevador
by La llanta de Wamura
Summary: YAOI/KIKURO. "—Kise-kun… a veces me pregunto si te conozco."; "Ryōta inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Quiso decirle a Kuroko que él también se preguntó durante muchas madrugadas si se conocía a sí mismo."


Notas: Creo que el enfoque de esto es: Kise se pone triste pero nadie lo nota. Kise tiene un lado autodestructivo que intenta no mostrar a la persona que más quiere. Escrito durante diciembre del 2015 en honor a mi waifu, el Midas de lo homo: Alejandrina. Basado e inspirado por la canción Elevator de Kim JongHyun.

Personajes: Kise, Kuroko. [Mención de Aomine].  
Parejas: KiKuro.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC.  
Palabras: 1, 100 sin título.

 **Elevador**

El elevador se detuvo.

Kuroko alzó la mirada, buscando respuestas en el techo de acero. Kise, por su parte, soltó un ruido de desconcierto.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Kurokocchi?

Tetsuya contempló a Ryōta por unos instantes con duda, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su opinión, pero luego pareció arrepentirse y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Mal funcionamiento? —cuestionó Kise.

—Sea lo que sea tarde o temprano lo arreglaran, sólo nos queda esperar —respondió Kuroko con calma. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó un libro de esta.

—¿Vas a ignorarme y ponerte a leer, Kurokocchi? ¡Eso es muy cruel! —gimoteó el rubio.

Tetsuya alzó una de sus cejas, mostró una expresión de disgusto, de esas que sólo le dedicaba al ruidoso modelo. Enseguida suspiró y guardo su libro. Camino hacía una de las esquinas del elevador y se recargo en esta, poco a poco se dejo caer, hasta quedar sentado, puso su bolsa a un lado. Ni siquiera recordaba qué fue lo que le impulso a aceptar la invitación de Ryōta para ir a un centro comercial a comprar quién sabe qué.

—¿Kurokocchi… estás cansado? —preguntó Kise, su tono de voz destilaba preocupación.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar atrapados. Así que decidí ahorrar energía —explicó Kuroko.

Kise pareció entender el razonamiento del otro. Soltó un "oh" y enseguida se sentó también. Intento distraerse con algo para evitar seguir hablando de forma descontrolada. Era más que consciente de que a Kuroko le exasperaba que hablara tanto. Sus ojos se clavaron en su reflejo borroso proyectado por la puerta del ascensor, se dio cuenta de las grandes y marcadas ojeras producto del trabajo, estudio y club, se veía, francamente, desgastado. La sonrisa que usualmente se cargaba desapareció, en ese instante no encontró razón para mantenerla.

El silencio fue súbito.

El dolor en su espalda y los ojos de Kuroko clavados en él lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando su horrible retrato dibujado en las puertas del elevador? No lo supo nunca.

—Pareciera que estás a punto de llorar —comentó Tetsuya con tono casual.

—No… sólo estoy un poco cansando.

Kuroko flexionó sus piernas, pasó sus manos por estas y luego recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Kise-kun… a veces me pregunto si te conozco.

Ryōta inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Quiso decirle a Kuroko que él también se preguntó durante muchas madrugadas si se conocía a sí mismo.

—Aominecchi dijo que mi juego ha estado mejorando.

—Dudo que él dijera eso. —Kuroko miró con más intensidad a su compañero de equipo, consciente de que éste estaba intentado cambiar el tema—. Kise-kun… ¿tú lloras o te pones triste?

Ryōta mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, ¿era su imaginación o hacía frío? La pregunta de Tetsuya lo tomó desprevenido.

"Por supuesto que lo hago, no te imaginas cuanto", pensó. Pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. No frente a una de las personas que más admiraba.

—Yo sí —dijo Kuroko. El tono que utilizó seguía siendo casual.

"Lo haces, cada vez que Aominecchi te da la espalda, honestamente, ¿no te sientes solo con un amigo así?, ¿qué es lo que te hace quererlo más que a nadie?".

—Conozco un montón de historias. Leo uno o dos libros por mes, a veces más, pero… no conozco a muchas de las personas que se supone son mis amigos.

—¿Lo dices por Aominecchi? —dijo Kise de repente, tarde se dio cuenta de que sus palabras salieron con más agresividad de la que hubiera deseado.

Los ojos de Kuroko perdieron luz. Kise lo notó, lo supo porque él, Kise Ryōta había sido quien más quiso a Kuroko Tetsuya durante dos años y medio; ni siquiera Aomine todo poderoso podía decir lo contrario.

El rubio contempló de nuevo su demacrado reflejo. Sonrió. Y esta vez sí tuvo ganas de llorar. No era sólo el trabajo, el estudio y el club lo que lo estaba agotado, no, también era debido a que estaba siendo perseguido por ese pensamiento de "estás enamorado y no eres correspondido, no te mira".

—¿Por qué pones ese rostro tan lamentable, Kurokocchi?

Tetsuya abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.

—No lo sé —dijo el aludido—. No lo sé…

Kuroko desvió la mirada, intentó ver qué era aquello que había atrapado la atención de Kise por mucho tiempo. Se encontró con el reflejo del rubio en las puertas del elevador.

—Pareces un lienzo de Renoir.

—¿A sí? —Kise no necesitó preguntarle a Kuroko a qué se refería porque, contrario a la creencia popular, no era un idiota.

—Sí. Dicen que sus obras retrataron la alegría de vivir.

Kise sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Durante toda su vida escuchó halagos, pero siempre relacionados con su altura, cabello, ojos o forma de cara.

—Dile hola, a mi (demacrado) reflejo —dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Kuroko soltó un ruidito que sonó cómo "hmf". Kise no necesito voltear para saber que Tetsuya estaba sonriendo con discreción.

Ryōta echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El elevador siguió detenido. Pero el tiempo… el tiempo no, ni tampoco el flujo de sus ideas y preocupaciones.

—Quiero mucho a Kurokocchi. —Kise estaba mirando ya, el reflejo de Kuroko. Su pequeña figura le pareció solitaria. Se movió de su lugar, lo suficiente como para que uno de sus codos rozara las costillas de Tetsuya.

Kuroko no agregó nada respecto a las palabras o acercamiento del modelo. Reflexionó que de todas las personas que decían ser sus amigos, a quien menos conocía, era a Kise.

—Parece que tardaran en arreglar el elevador o salvarnos. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus sentimientos mientras tanto?

Ryōta soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú harás lo mismo sin jugar a las escondidas, Kurokocchi?

Tetsuya asintió. Kise sonrió amable.

"Una lástima que yo sí tenga que jugar a las escondidas. No puedes saber lo horrible que soy".

Kise recordó entonces, aquella vez en la que Kuroko le habló sobre su flor preferida y entonces comenzó a contarte al otro sobre lo emocionado que estuvo de saber algo nuevo sobre su persona favorita. Fue escuchado con atención, eso lo lleno de emoción y pensó que tal vez todo se debía a que Aomine no estaba ahí.

Deseo que Aomine nunca hubiera existido. A lo mejor así hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser la luz de Kuroko.

Pero supo que había cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser.

Y sufrió. Pero aún así, él sería aquel que llegaría a querer más que cualquier persona a Kuroko Tetsuya. Y eso lo hizo amargamente feliz.


End file.
